


Loving Duty

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Carve your duty in the sand.  (10/21/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Elf's wonderful stories "Attention" and "Fall Out" reminded me of the original challenge from SueC (although the only bit I remember is Reed chooses his relationship over his duty, so apologies if there were other elements I've missed out) And I thought I'd have another crack at it (my first attempt is lost somewhere on my hard drive). It starts off with a nod to 'A Few Good Men' and actually, now that it's done I realise there's an awful lot in common with the film: ah well, c'est la vie. Flashbacks are marked by the heavy dots.  


* * *

Subdued conversations, surreptitious glances, Malcolm Reed ignored them all as he took his designated seat. 

The two MP Officers saluted the bailiff and marched to the side. 

"All rise," the bailiff shouted. 

A general shuffling of feet behind him and Reed scrambled to attention. 

"This court martial is now in session, Judge Advocate, Admiral Patrick Doohan presiding. Anyone having business with this court draw near and you shall be heard." 

For once the archaic language of tradition held no comfort for Reed. 

"Well then," Judge Doohan said mildly, "let's hear the charges." 

"Sir." The prosecution lawyer leapt forward. "The office of Starfleet Military Command hereby charges Lieutenant Malcolm Reed with Gross Dereliction of Duty and Conduct Unbecoming a Starfleet Officer." 

Reed winced as the last charge was read out, but he hoped no one had noticed. 

"Very well." Doohan sounded bored. "Names and ranks for the record." 

"Sir, Lieutenant David Rickman, chief prosecutor. Assisted by Lieutenant Steven Sloan." 

Doohan made a note on his pad. "And the defence?" 

"Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, sir, I shall be conducting my own defence." 

"No, you won't." 

The strident voice echoed throughout the chamber. All heads turned to the sound. 

Judge Doohan was the first to regain his composure, "And you are, sir?" 

"I am Commander Stuart Reed, formerly of His Majesty's Royal Navy, retired. I shall represent my son in this trial." 

A surprised murmur spread out from the audience but it was quickly quelled by the Judge. 

"Your devotion to your son is commendable, Commander, however, are you qualified to represent him? And are you prepared to represent him?" 

Stuart Reed's eyes flashed. "I have officiated at three Court Martials, sir. I have represented two officers as their defence advocate, and four for the prosecution. I assure you I am capable of conducting my son's defence. As for being prepared," here Mr Reed spared a disdainful glance on the prosecution team, "this trial never should have been ordered. I intend to prove that." 

For a moment Doohan was undecided, and then he shrugged and turned to the prosecution camp. "Do you have any objection, Lieutenant Rickman?" 

"None whatsoever." Rickman said smugly. 

"Lieutenant Reed?" 

"I, er, no objection, your honour," Malcolm stuttered. 

"Very well. Does the defence wish to enter a plea?" 

"Innocent, your honour," Stuart Reed stated firmly. Malcolm Reed resisted the urge to put his hands over his eyes. 

"Duly noted. Proceed, Lieutenant Rickman." 

Rickman composed himself, nodded to the judge and turned to face the jury. "It's never easy to admit to a mistake," he began, "especially when that mistake could be fatal. The Starship Enterprise was ordered to make contact with a new species, the Vandelor. The Vandelor are a peaceful race who wished for nothing more than a trading agreement with our planet. Negotiations were going well when Lieutenant Reed, " Rickman whirled and pointed an accusing finger, "jeopardised the mission and his crew with gross dereliction of duty. Not only that, but I shall prove that Lieutenant Reed wilfully falsified records in a cowardly attempt to cover up his crime and fix the blame on a superior officer. Don't let Reed's record blind you to his shortcomings, ladies and gentlemen. This man, this man is a disgrace to Starfleet. And when you have heard the evidence, you will all agree with that assessment." 

The judge cleared his throat, "Mr Reed?" Stuart came out from behind the desk and stood foursquare in front of the judge, "My son is an honourable man," he said simply. 

A huge cheer erupted from the public gallery. Everyone started and gazed towards the balcony where it seemed as if the entire crew of Enterprise was gathered. No, not everyone. There were some notable exceptions. 

Judge Doohan banged his gavel, "Order!" he cried. 

Immediately the noise ceased and the onlookers retook their seats. Doohan nodded, admiring their discipline before resuming, "You were saying, Commander?" 

Stuart tore his gaze away from the balcony and addressed the judge, "My son is an honourable man," he repeated, "and he would never do anything to endanger his crew or his ship. I taught him that," he said with a note of pride. 

"Nevertheless, the charges remain. If your opening statements are concluded, gentlemen, we will proceed." 

Both parties nodded. 

"Lieutenant Rickman, call your first witness." 

Rickman stood and cleared his throat, "I call Captain Jonathan Archer." 

Malcolm reckoned he was in shock. That was the only excuse he could think of for not objecting when his father, his bloody father! stepped up to defend him. What was going on here? He hadn't spoken to his father for over two years, and that last conversation, or rather, argument, had only ended when solar flares had disrupted the link. But here he was. And all Malcolm could do was go along with him. At least for now. It wouldn't do for the accused to be seen arguing with his defence advocate in public. 

"State your name and rank for the record." 

"Captain Jonathan Archer." 

"Captain, please tell us your orders from Starfleet Command regarding the Vandelor." 

"Well, Admiral Forrest called me to say that the Vandelor had invited us to attend their millennium celebrations..." 

"It's a fantastic opportunity, Jon. The Vandelor are highly advanced and they are considering joining our Alliance of Planets. I want you and your crew to represent Earth at the festivities. We can't get anyone higher up out there in time, but the Vandelor are quite happy to meet you as an Ambassador. This is a great honour, Jon, don't screw it up." 

Archer grinned at the good natured tone, but he recognised the Admiral was serious. "You can count on us, sir." 

"I know I can, Jon. Briefing papers have been sent to your database along with details of your flight plan. Make sure you follow it. There are some unusual phenomena on the approach to the Vandelor system. Good Luck, Ambassador. Forrest out." 

"And we proceeded to the Vandelor System. On the way we encountered several phenomena, but we followed our instructions and arrived at the planet without any major incidents." 

"No major incidents, Captain?" Rickman's question was politely incredulous. "I would have thought a ship wide loss of power, a total loss of power, would be considered a major incident." 

Archer flushed. "We had been warned that one particular phenomenon, called the 'Reef' by the Vandelor, might cause problems with our power systems. We took every possible precaution." Archer smiled over to Malcolm. "Lieutenant Reed saw to that." 

This time it was Rickman who flushed with anger. "And yet it was Lieutenant Reed's negligence which led to this power failure lasting ten times longer than it was supposed to. It was Lieutenant Reed's negligence which led to the subsequent injury of twelve crew members, including you. Isn't that true, Captain?" 

Archer took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Reed acted with all despatch to rectify the situation. He himself was injured during the incident." 

"Surely this was a crisis, Captain?" Rickman sneered. 

"Objection, Your honour." 

"On what grounds, Mr Reed?" 

"Lieutenant Rickman is badgering his witness with highly subjective terms. What appears to be an emergency to a layman is merely a run of the mill occurrence to an experienced man. How can the witness possibly categorise the incident in any terms other than those of his own experience?" 

Doohan nodded, "Sustained. Strike the question from the record." 

Stuart turned to his son and muttered, "If that's how he treats his own witness I dread to think what he'll do with mine." His comment provoked a quiet titter of amusement from the people sitting closest to them. 

Doohan glared at Stuart, "Mr Reed any comments you wish to make should be directed to the bench." 

"My apologies, your honour, it won't happen again." 

Doohan turned his glare on Rickman, "Although he does have a point, Lieutenant. Please conduct yourself with a little more restraint." 

Rickman straightened his back at the reproof. "Yes, sir. May I proceed?" At the judge's nod, Rickman turned back to Archer. "Captain what was the estimate for the length of time that Enterprise would be without power?" 

"Well, remember that we didn't know for sure if..." 

"Please, Captain, just answer the question." 

"Two to five minutes, if it happened at all." 

"And how long did the power outage last?" 

"Fifty seven minutes." 

"Fifty seven minutes," Rickman repeated slowly, staring at the jury. "And during that time, Captain, were any of Enterprise's systems in working order?" 

"No." 

"No lights? No gravity? No life support?" 

"None." 

"You must have been worried?" 

"I had complete faith in my crew." 

"Of course. Tell me, Captain, who gave you the original estimate?" 

"Lieutenant Reed," Archer said reluctantly. "But I wouldn't say that a mistake like that was negligent," he added with some asperity. 

"I quite agree, Captain. I wouldn't call it negligence either. I'd call it incompetence." 

Stuart was out of his seat in a flash as an angry muttering broke out from the audience, but Judge Doohan waved his hand for silence. "Lieutenant Rickman, consider this a final warning, I will not have my court turned into a circus. Strike the Lieutenant's comment from the record and the jury will disregard his opinion." 

"No further questions at this time. Your witness." Rickman resumed his seat. 

Stuart approached the witness box. "Captain Archer, you said that it was Lieutenant Reed who insisted on precautions as Enterprise approached the Vandelor system?" 

"Oh yes. Lieutenant Reed takes his security responsibilities very seriously..." 

"Sir, do you have a moment?" 

"Sure, Malcolm. What's up?" 

Reed led the way over to the console in the situation room. "I've been going over the protocols the Vandelor sent us, sir and I think we might have a problem." He touched the screen and brought up a diagram of one of the space phenomena. "The Vandelor call it the 'Reef', at least that's the closest translation we can get. It's a densely packed energy stream. If we collide it could disrupt our systems." 

"Mmn. How bad and for how long?" 

"How bad? Ship wide power failure, sir. And I mean everything, sir. No weapons, no hull plating, no gravity even. For how long? I don't know. Could be a couple of minutes, could be a couple of hours. But I don't feel like testing it out." 

"Neither do I, Malcolm. I assume you have some alternatives." 

"Yes, sir. Our safest course of action is to avoid the Reef completely. That means a detour of hundreds of light-years and we'd miss the party, so I guessed you wouldn't like that option." 

"You guessed right, Malcolm. Plan B?" 

"Plan B. We contact the Vandelor government and ask them to have some ships standing by in case we need them. Secondly when we reach the vicinity of the Reef all non-essential personnel should be restricted to quarters and I'd suggest some kind of, tether, in case we lose gravity." Malcolm ignored Archer's grunt of laughter and continued, "Thirdly all duty personnel should be issued with gravity boots. Emergency life support packs should be distributed. And finally I'd recommend that as we approach the Reef we power down to minimal levels." 

"So what you're saying is, I have to order the crew to go back to their quarters and tie themselves up?" Archer said in amusement. 

"Essentially, yes, sir," Malcolm said primly. 

"Oh, the crew will love you, Malcolm. I almost hope we do hit this Reef, for your sake." 

"If it hadn't been for Mr Reed's precautions the injury count would have been much higher." 

"Thank you, Captain. No further questions at this time." 

"You may stand down, Captain." 

Archer left the witness box and resumed his seat. Rickman rose to his feet and called out, "I call Sub-Commander T'Pol to the stand." 

T'Pol sat elegantly in the witness stand. 

"Sub-Commander T'Pol, when did you realise that a collision with this phenomenon was inevitable?" 

"We were 48 hours out from the Reef." 

"And what did you do when you made this discovery?" 

"I immediately informed the Captain, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed." 

"Captain, I have finished my analysis of the Reef. We will collide with the phenomenon." 

"Explain." 

"The Reef is a naturally occurring phenomenon. Its properties are attracted to the tritanium we use in our hull. Our ship will draw the phenomenon to us." 

"Like a magnet," Tucker commented. 

"That is a reasonable analogy." 

"So what do we do?" 

"Could we mask our approach?" asked Reed. 

"If I can determine the exact frequency of the Reef it may be possible to create a field around the ship which would repel the phenomenon instead of attracting it." 

"Make this your top priority. We've got 48 hours before we hit the Reef. If we haven't got a solution in 36 we'll have to think of something else." 

"And was a solution found?" 

"Yes. I identified the required frequency and Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker implemented the necessary modifications to the ship's systems." 

"Yet despite all this planning and testing and modifications, the Reef still damaged Enterprise." 

"That is correct." 

"Sub-Commander T'Pol I understand that after the incident Captain Archer asked you to investigate?" 

"Yes." 

"What procedure did you use?" 

"I followed Starfleet Regulations." 

"You interviewed the officers most directly concerned with the occurrence?" 

"Yes." 

"And what were your findings, Sub-Commander?" 

T'Pol straightened her shoulders even further than they were already, as if preparing for an unpleasant chore. "Lieutenant Reed admitted that he failed to follow established protocol. He did not log his final adjustments to the field..." 

T'Pol was using the captain's mess for the interviews. It was more private than talking in the various departments and not as cramped as the ready room. Lieutenant Reed sat opposite and handed her a PADD. 

"Have you discovered the cause of the accident?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Very formal, even for Mr Reed. 

"Your findings?" 

"The field was not active as we approached the Reef," Reed took a deep breath and continued, "The captain ordered me to activate the field which I did from my station on the bridge. I was called away to the Armoury and I neglected to update Engineering. When the captain commed Engineering to ascertain the status of the field, Commander Tucker misunderstood his enquiry and, as he thought, activated the field, but in reality set it back to stand-by mode." 

"I don't understand, Sub-Commander. Enterprise is state of the art. You have sensors and fail-safes and goodness only knows what else. How was it that no one noticed that the field was not functioning?" 

"You should bear in mind, Lieutenant Rickman; we were working with whatever materials we could find and in an extremely limited time frame. The field was an ingenious solution. The difference in power signature between active and stand-by was negligible." 

"In which case, communication between departments would be of paramount importance, wouldn't you say?" 

"Yes," said T'Pol with a quick, almost apologetic glance at Malcolm Reed. 

"And so in your investigation, you confirmed that Lieutenant Reed was responsible for the error which almost cost the ship." 

"Lieutenant Reed admitted his liability." 

"Sub-commander, on Enterprise's return to Earth you were asked to submit the records of your investigation." 

"That is correct." 

"Were the records identical?" 

"No." 

"What had changed?" 

"A log from the Bridge to Engineering showing that the field was active had been inserted." "Who would have done such a thing?" 

"Objection, your honour! Speculation!" 

"Agreed. Strike..." 

"If I may, your honour, I would prefer to answer the question." 

"Mr Reed?" 

Stuart glanced towards his son. Malcolm shrugged. "Very well," Stuart said, tiredly. 

"The most obvious inference is that Lieutenant Reed altered the logs in order to conceal the error. However, that does not take account of the facts. Lieutenant Reed had already admitted his mistake. The captain was satisfied with my investigation. The matter was closed. There was no reason to tamper further with the logs." 

"Very logical, Sub-commander. Tell me; are you sufficiently familiar with Starfleet Regulations to estimate the consequences of this court martial?" 

"If found guilty on all charges, Lieutenant Reed would face a prison term of not less than eight years." 

"Quite correct. What was Lieutenant Reed's punishment?" 

"A Non-Punitive Letter of Reprimand." 

"Quite a difference between a letter of reprimand and an eight year prison sentence. Thank you, Sub-Commander. No further questions." 

Stuart Reed only asked one question, "Sub-Commander, at any time, did Lieutenant Reed try to conceal the error or try to redirect your investigation?" 

"No, sir, he did not." 

"Thank you, Sub-Commander. No further questions." 

"You may step down, Sub-Commander. Call your next witness, Lieutenant." 

"Thank you, sir. I call Ensign Hoshi Sato." 

Hoshi Sato fidgeted nervously in her chair as Lieutenant Rickman approached. 

"Ensign Sato could you tell us please where you were just prior to the collision with the Reef." 

"I was at my station on the bridge." 

"And do you remember Captain Archer giving the order to activate the field?" 

"Yes, sir..." 

"All right, Malcolm, I think that's far enough without our defences up. Activate the field." 

"Aye, sir." 

Hoshi watched anxiously as Reed input the commands and breathed a sigh of relief when he said, "The field is active, power output nominal." 

"Good work, people. Now all we have to do is hope that it works. The Vandelor are on stand by aren't they, Hoshi?" 

"Yes, sir. They have two ships on their way to rendezvous with us." 

"Ensign Tanner to Lieutenant Reed." 

"Reed here." 

"Sir, we need some help in the Armoury. There's a problem with some of the torpedoes. Their guidance systems keep activating and deactivating." 

Hoshi saw Reed and the Captain exchange glances. "Could it be the field?" 

"The field showed no interference during the simulations, sir." 

"Well we need to know for sure. Travis slow to impulse. Malcolm disconnect the field. Ensign Tanner, are the torpedoes still malfunctioning?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"All right, Tanner, Lieutenant Reed is on his way. Reactivate the field, Malcolm, we'll need it, and get down to the Armoury." 

"Aye, sir." 

Stuart Reed stood in front of the witness box. "Ensign Sato, at any time after activating the field, did you see Lieutenant Reed update the logs for Engineering?" 

"I'm sorry, sir. My station is opposite Tactical. Even if I had been watching, I would not be able to see the screen." 

"Could anyone see what Lieutenant Reed was doing at his station?" 

"Only if they were standing behind him, sir." 

"And was there anyone behind him?" 

"No, sir." 

"So," said Stuart, turning to the jury, "We only have Lieutenant Reed's admission, freely given mark you, that he failed to update the log. Thank you, Ensign. No further questions." Stuart returned to his seat, ignoring both the frown on Rickman's face and the increased tension on his son's. 

Judge Doohan made a note on his PADD and then said, "Call your last witness, Lieutenant Rickman, then we'll break." 

"Yes, sir. I call Ensign Travis Mayweather to the stand." 

Once Mayweather was seated, Rickman asked his question. "Ensign Mayweather, please describe events on the bridge from the time Lieutenant Reed left to go to the Armoury until the collision with the Reef." 

"Well, sir. Everything seemed to be fine. We were holding a steady course, the field seemed to be working and then..." 

"Archer to Tucker." 

"Go ahead, Captain." 

"What's the status of the field, Trip?" 

"A-okay, ready to go." 

"Let's hope we get through this." 

"Roger that, Cap, Tucker out." 

Mayweather concentrated on his course. After a few moments he noticed a minute drift in the heading and moved to correct it. A few minutes later and another course change was needed. "Uh, Captain? I'm getting some pull on the ship." 

Archer came down to look over his shoulder just as Mayweather made another correction. "The Reef?" 

"I guess, sir, but the field should be repelling it." 

"T'Pol?" 

T'Pol's eyes scanned her instruments. "The field appears to be operational; however we are being pulled towards it." 

"And then all hell broke lose," Travis said, forgetting for a moment that his audience was in a court room and not around a camp fire. "Lieutenant Reed was on the comm, yelling for All-Stop, the field wasn't active. Activate gravity boots. And then we hit. Bam! The comm went down. The lights went out. I had to grab my chair to stop floating to the ceiling when the gravity failed. Helm was dead. None of the stations were active. Not even the emergency back-ups were online. I managed to activate my own gravity boots. I was really glad Malcolm had insisted we wear them. Ensign Tanner at Tactical had his boots activated as well and between the two of us we managed to get the bridge crew back to the deck." 

Rickman smiled pleasantly, "Pretty hairy!" 

Mayweather abruptly remembered who he was talking to. "We were trained to deal with unusual circumstances, sir. Lieutenant Reed's precautions..." 

Rickman lost his smile. "Thank you, Ensign. One last question. It was Lieutenant Reed who warned the bridge that the field was inactive?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Lieutenant Reed," Rickman mused. He turned to the jury. "You see the significance? Lieutenant Reed knew the field was not working and, admittedly, tried to warn the bridge. But it was too little, too late. Enterprise collided with the Reef, knocking out her power systems and causing injuries to twelve crewmembers." He shrugged and turned to face the Reed table, "Perhaps we can forgive a mistake," he said softly, then whirled back to the jury, "But, we cannot forgive the cowardly falsification of records to cover up that mistake." Rickman nodded emphatically, "Your witness." 

Stuart Reed glanced between his son and the witness box, "No questions at this time. But I would like to thank Ensign Mayweather for his very entertaining description," Reed noticed the crushed look on Travis's face, "and his assertion that it was the defendant's advice which allowed him to participate in the rescue of his comrades." 

Mayweather's face beamed as he nodded and even Malcolm Reed's pained expression eased. 

"You may stand down, Ensign." Doohan shuffled his PADD's together, "This court stands in recess until 1000 hours tomorrow," he banged the gavel once and rose to his feet. 

"All rise," the bailiff shouted. 

Gradually the courtroom cleared. 

Stuart Reed was waiting with ill-concealed impatience until, at last, his son was escorted to the meeting room. He waited while the MP's removed the cuffs and vacated the room. His son couldn't seem to look him in the eye. "Malcolm," he said, softly. 

Finally, Malcolm looked up and straightened his shoulders, "Father," he said with no hint of emotion. 

Stuart sighed quietly and gestured to one of the chairs, "Please sit down, there are things we need to discuss." 

Slowly, half expecting an explosion of rage for dishonouring the Reed name, Malcolm did as he was told. 

Stuart shuffled the PADDs in front of him, "Captain Archer was good enough to supply me with your conduct reports as well as his personal logs for his thoughts when he assigned you," he smiled slightly. "They make interesting reading." There was still no response from his son. "You've done very well for yourself, Malcolm. I was pleased to see that you have maintained a stricter code of discipline than Starfleet perhaps requires. I wonder if it is that which is forcing you to shoulder this burden, needlessly?" 

He might not have seen his son in over five years, but Stuart could still read him. Stuart saw the surprise in Malcolm's eyes, probably at the compliment, some hint of amusement? when he said Malcolm was more disciplined and unmistakeably, outright panic when he implied that Malcolm was a scapegoat. Then it was gone and Reed saw what Archer had described as a 'professional mask'. He knew that face so well. It was the same expression Malcolm had worn as he listened to his father's objections when he left the Navy. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Father, but the fault was mine," Malcolm said, his voice steady. He had to stay formal. His father's presence was a complication he could well do without, especially this reasonable version of his father. He already had been surprised to receive a compliment and sadly amused to hear his father's comments on his discipline. What would his father say if Malcolm told him that he had forgone the regulations so completely that he had entered into a relationship with a superior officer? It didn't bear thinking about. 

"Malcolm, don't lie to me." And Malcolm remembered that tone of voice very well too. "You are covering for someone. I looked at the logs. The information that this field was active was transmitted to Engineering at 1422 hours. The field was deactivated at 1429 hours. The ship was hit at 1436 hours. Your call to the bridge from Engineering, Malcolm, not the Armoury, came at 1435 hours." 

"I didn't log the activation!" Malcolm said a shade desperately. 

"Oh, the order was removed. By you. I'd recognise that Navy signature anywhere. I'm not surprised no one from Starfleet picked up on it. We Navy men know our skulduggery. And besides, there was never any question of examining the logs by someone else. You pre- empted that. You were asked to examine the logs as part of the initial investigation. You removed the order. And you took responsibility for the error. Who would believe you would ever incriminate yourself?" 

Malcolm shook his head dumbly. His father probably thought that Malcolm was denying his version of events, but in truth he was bewildered at how quickly his father had found him out. 

Stuart continued softly, "I punished you once for something that wasn't your fault. Do you remember?" 

Oh yes, Malcolm remembered that. He remembered his father's anger and his own belief that it was his fault. Maddy could have been killed. They should not have been down at the old trees. The trees were dead, dangerous. But Maddy hadn't listened to him. She wanted to climb and climb, higher and higher. Perhaps the old wood would have held her, but it couldn't hold them both. Perhaps Malcolm should not have gone after her, but he did. Sometimes he could still hear that dry creak as the branch gave way. Maddy hadn't made a sound as she fell. Malcolm thought he had killed his sister. 

Discipline in the Reed household was enforced by what his father called a 'loss of rank and privileges'; extra chores, no movies, no supper; but that day was the only time in his life that his father had turned to physical punishment. 

"Your mother was furious of course. She'd got the whole tale from Madeline while they were at the hospital. When I told her what I had done, well, Mary went ballistic. But I couldn't bring myself to apologise to you. I couldn't admit I was wrong, you see. Still can't." 

Malcolm could not bear to see his father like this, so crushed looking. "I was the eldest, I should have known better," he mumbled. 

His comment put the spark back into Stuart. "For God's sake, Malcolm! You're doing it again!" And there was real impatience in Stuart's tone. "Get it into your head. It was not your fault. And neither is this!" Stuart pushed the pile of PADDs towards Malcolm. 

Malcolm pushed back his chair and began to pace, "Dad," he pleaded, the childhood term coming easily after the memories, "Please, just leave it alone. There's nothing you can do. Why are you even here?" 

"Because I am not prepared to stand by and watch my son throw away his very promising career, again." 

"Oh, so that's it! More dishonour on the Reed name. Not only leaving the Navy at less than an Admiral, but this time chucked out by bloody Starfleet! How ever will you live with the shame!" 

Stuart chuckled softly at Malcolm's outburst, but there was pain in his eyes, "That's not it at all, Malcolm. My son's in trouble. Framed by himself. And if you won't tell me why then I will have to find out for myself." He gathered his things to go. 

Malcolm caught his arm. "Please, Dad. Leave it be." 

"I can't, Malcolm. Your career is on the line. You love your career. You've given up so much for it." 

"Damn my career. This is more important." 

Stuart searched his son's eyes, "Tell me one thing. Is someone else forcing you into this position?" 

"No, they're not, I promise you." 

Stuart nodded and disengaged his arm, "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, 1000 hours. Look smart." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"You'll find out tomorrow." 

1005 and still no sign of his father. Judge Doohan was beginning to look impatient. All eyes turned to the back of the courtroom when the doors opened. Malcolm was almost shocked at the relief he felt when he saw his father, but it was nothing to the shock he felt when he saw Commander Tucker trailing in his wake. 

"What are you doing?" hissed Malcolm as his father approached their table. 

"Hush," Stuart said, with an admonitory frown. 

"Are you ready to begin, Mr Reed?" questioned Judge Doohan. 

"Indeed, I am, sir. And I apologise for my late arrival." 

"Let's not waste anymore time then. Call your first witness." 

"Yes, sir. I call Admiral Forrest to the stand." 

Judge Doohan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The crowd too seemed to find much to discuss, but Admiral Forrest, in full dress uniform, made his way, very calmly, to the stand. 

Malcolm wished the courtroom would swallow him whole. His first defence witness was an Admiral? 

"Admiral Forrest, we've heard from Captain Archer that you ordered the mission to the Vandelor system. Is there anything that you wish to elaborate on or dispute in his statement?" 

"No, Mr Reed. Captain Archer's statement regarding my orders is accurate." 

"After Enterprise returned from the mission, were you satisfied with how it had gone?" 

Forrest's face split in a broad grin, "Absolutely. The mission was a success. The Vandelor were extremely impressed with the crew of Enterprise. In fact the ship brought a delegation from Vandelor back to Earth." 

"Wasn't that rather risky, Admiral, considering the difficulties Enterprise encountered on the way there?" 

"Not at all. The Vandelor were very interested in the technology Enterprise used to repel the Reef. Their own ships use materials which naturally repel the Reef. However their contact with other species has been limited by this barrier. The crew were able to exchange information with the Vandelor and improve their field for the return trip." 

"I see, and how do you know this, Admiral?" 

"We held a full debriefing session on the ship's return." 

"Did that briefing include the loss of power incident on the way to the Vandelor system?" 

"It did." 

"Please remind me, Admiral, when did that briefing take place?" 

"July 25th 2154." 

"Did you feel that any matter brought up during the briefing warranted further investigation?" 

"No, I did not." 

"Then why, Admiral was Lieutenant Reed arrested on July 30th?" 

For the first time Forrest looked ill-at-ease, "When the briefing papers were released to the Starfleet Council, some of the members requested a further investigation of the incident." 

"And who was put in charge of that 'further investigation'?" 

"The investigation was headed by Lieutenant Steven Sloan of the Starfleet Judiciary Service." 

"The same Lieutenant Sloan who is part of the prosecution team?" 

"The same." 

"Thank you for your time, Admiral. No further questions." 

"Lieutenant Rickman, your witness." 

"Admiral Forrest, is there anything in Starfleet Regulations prohibiting an investigating officer from assisting either a prosecution or a defence in any subsequent court martial?" 

"No, there is not." 

"Thank you, Admiral. No further questions." 

Admiral Forrest stepped down. Stuart Reed waited until the Admiral had retaken his seat and then called out, "I call Lieutenant Sloan to the stand." 

This time the surprise was even more vocal. Rickman was on his feet. Doohan banged the gavel. "Advocates, approach the bench!" 

Reed and Lieutenant Rickman wasted no time. 

"Your honour, this is ridiculous," spluttered Rickman. 

"I'm inclined to agree, Lieutenant. Mr Reed, I've already warned the prosecution about turning my courtroom into a circus; I won't have it from you too." 

Stuart was calmness personified, "Judge Doohan, as I said in my opening remarks, this trial should not be taking place. Lieutenant Rickman has sought to re-try, in public, a matter which had been dealt with. Lieutenant Reed has never denied his responsibility. He has co-operated fully. And yet he has been subjected to a full court martial. I want to know why. I'm sure my son wants to know why. If I was officiating I'd want to know why too." 

Rickman was incensed, "Your honour, it is obvious that Mr Reed is desperately hoping that any shortcomings in the investigations will be enough to get his son off on a technicality. This is an open and shut case. Lieutenant Reed is responsible for the injuries to Enterprise's crew and he is responsible for falsifying logs. Yes, he has admitted it. And he was all ready to plead guilty until his father came along!" This last comment was said with venom that would have staggered a lesser man than Stuart Reed. 

"Come now, Lieutenant," Stuart was just the right side of satire, "Aren't you enjoying the trial?" 

"What shortcomings?" Doohan interjected, before the advocates came to blows. 

"What?" 

"You said 'short comings in the investigations'. What short comings?" 

"Well, I meant, any errors, trivial mistakes," Rickman blustered. 

"Mr Rickman, if you are prepared to ruin a man's life, I would hope that you would be absolutely sure that you have unimpeachable grounds for doing so. Mr Reed, I assume you have the relevant precedents?" 

"Barrels of precedent, your honour." 

"Transfer them to my office, I'm sure they'll make interesting reading. In the meantime, we will proceed." 

"Thank you, your honour." 

"But..." 

"My decision stands, Lieutenant." 

"Yes, sir." 

The combatants returned to their desks and Stuart Reed reiterated his request, "I call Lieutenant Sloan to the stand." 

Sloan stood nervously, glancing at Rickman. Rickman impatiently jerked his head towards the stand. 

Once the lieutenant was seated, Reed began his questioning. "Lieutenant Sloan, how long have you been with Starfleet?" 

"Thirteen months, sir." 

"And how many investigations have you been given?" 

"Just one, sir." 

"This one?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Stuart nodded. "Why were you given this investigation?" 

"I assume Lieutenant Rickman felt I could handle it, sir." 

"Now wait a minute..." Rickman interrupted. 

"I withdraw the question. Lieutenant Sloan, why did you recommend a full court martial in the case of Reed versus Starfleet?" 

"I didn't. All I did was present my findings." 

"To Lieutenant Rickman?" 

"Yes." 

"And what were your findings, Lieutenant?" 

"I found a discrepancy between the logs from Sub-commander T'Pol's investigation and the logs which I was given." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Your witness." 

"Lieutenant Sloan, what was your first thought on discovering the discrepancy?" 

Sloan sounded surer of himself when he answered, "I thought that the matter was more serious than was first suspected." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Rickman nodded. "No further questions." 

"Mr Reed?" 

"I call Commander Charles Tucker to the stand." 

Tucker strode purposefully to the stand and ignored the stony expression on Malcolm's face. 

"Commander Tucker, I understand that you were in Engineering as Enterprise approached the Reef." 

"That's correct, sir." 

"Please describe what happened after you received Captain Archer's call regarding the status of the field." 

"I activated the field, or at least I thought I did..." 

"Let's hope we get through this." 

"Roger that, Cap, Tucker out." Tucker thumbed the comm button and turned to one of the ensigns, "Okay, Billy, light her up." 

The ensign input the commands and monitored the screen, "It's difficult to tell if it's working, sir, but there's no drain on the power system." 

Tucker crossed to the screen and peered over the ensign's shoulder, "Guess we'll have to make some more adjustments for the return trip. It's kinda spooky not knowing if it's working or not. Still, Lieutenant Reed will let us know soon enough if there's a problem." He turned as he heard the door to Engineering open. "Well, what d'you know, speak of the devil. Shouldn't you be on the bridge, Lieutenant?" 

Malcolm Reed smiled in response, "Sub-commander T'Pol is monitoring our progress. I have a slight glitch in the Armoury and I needed some of my tools. I think I left them here after finishing the modifications to the field?" 

"Yeah, you did. You know for a neat-freak like yourself, your tools seem to have a mind of their own. I put them aside for you." Tucker led Reed over to an alcove, "There you go, Lieutenant." 

"Thank you, sir." Malcolm smiled as their fingers brushed over the tool box. 

"What're your plans for this evening?" Tucker asked in a low voice. 

"You mean after the celebrations? I thought I'd sit in my quarters and put trackers on all my tools so that I don't lose them again." 

Tucker snorted, "No need, I'm the one who always finds them. Besides I hear there's a great spa in the Vandelor city, open 28 hours a day, relaxation guaranteed..." 

"Sounds lovely. I suppose I could forgo the trackers, just this once." 

"It's a date then." They turned back to the main body of engineering. "You know, Lieutenant, we really need to find a better way to monitor the field. Perhaps if we flooded it with a mild dose of radiation, maybe even warp plasma, it would show up on our sensors more clearly." Tucker stopped by the screen, shaking his head. "It's the damnedest thing. When I turned it on I would have expected some change." 

There was a clatter from behind as Malcolm dropped the toolbox. Reed gazed at Tucker with a stricken expression, "You activated the field from Engineering?" 

"Sure, Captain's orders." 

"Trip, I turned it on before I left the bridge!" 

Tucker's face blanched and he scrolled down the logs beside the monitor screen. When he found the order from Reed's station he paled even further, "Shit, oh, shit, I didn't check..." even as the profanity slipped out Tucker was attempting to resurrect the field. 

Reed wasted no time. He dived for the comm system, "Reed to the Bridge! All stop, Captain, all stop! The field is not active; repeat the field is not active. Activate the gravity boots..." 

"Lieutenant Reed came to Engineering to collect some tools he needed for his repairs in the Armoury. During our conversation we realised that the field was inactive. I hadn't checked the logs; I just followed the captain's order." 

"I want to be absolutely clear on this, Commander. Was there a log informing Engineering that the field was engaged?" 

"There was, sir." 

"And you did not check the logs before, as you thought, activating the field?" 

"I did not." 

"Commander Tucker," Judge Doohan interrupted, "You do realise what you are saying?" 

Tucker turned to the judge, "I do, sir. It was my mistake which caused the accident." 

"Why didn't you say so before?" Doohan demanded. 

"Believe me, Your Honour, I wanted to. When I found out that Lieutenant Reed had removed the log I was plenty mad..." 

"What the hell is this?" Tucker brandished a PADD angrily. 

Malcolm sighed. He'd been hoping for a quiet night in with his lover, but that wasn't going to happen now. Actually, he was quite impressed with how quickly Tucker had found out about his alterations. He swivelled so that he was sitting on his bunk and patted the spot beside him. "Sit down, Trip. I can explain." 

"It had better be good," Tucker growled. 

"Okay, listen. It's finished all right?" he held up a hand to stop Trip interrupting, "What's done is done and all that. If you go wailing to the captain now, you'll just do more damage." 

"I do not wail!" Trip said indignantly. 

"You do sometimes," Malcolm said slyly and was relieved to see Trip's blush. 

"You can't get around me that easily, Malcolm! I want to know what you're playing at!" 

"Look, you and the captain still have things to work out, you know, after what happened with, with Charlie," Malcolm patted Trip's back in a soothing pattern. "If he had to give you another reprimand so soon, well it wouldn't look good. He's already given me the letter of reprimand, it's nothing. In fact he said he would have put me in for a commendation but he didn't want to set a precedent. We might have a spate of 'heroic accidents' to get our medal count up!" He ruffled Trip's hair affectionately. "It's okay, Trip. It won't hurt my career, it won't hurt the captain. This way is better." 

Trip turned to Malcolm and hugged him tightly, "You are one stubborn sonofabitch, but I love you." 

"Lieutenant Reed persuaded me that his taking the blame would have no lasting repercussions for the ship. And I went along with it. I'm not proud of that, but I did it. But when I heard that a second investigation had been ordered, I put the log entry back." 

"Hold on here," Lieutenant Rickman demanded, forgetting all court procedure, "Are you telling us that you falsified the records?" 

"It wasn't a lie," Tucker protested, "I just put them back the way they should have been. I didn't know you'd think Malcolm was trying to cover his back!" 

"All right, that's enough!" Judge Doohan banged his gavel for order. "Maybe I should be wearing a top hat after all. When does the lion tamer get to this circus? I already have the clowns! Now listen to me, gentlemen. We will stand in recess for one hour, one hour, gentlemen. MP's charge Commander Tucker with, I don't know, Dereliction of Duty. Commander Tucker, you can have a court appointed lawyer." 

"Um, your honour, if Mr Reed doesn't mind, I think I'd like him to handle my defence. It's still the same case." 

"Mr Reed?" 

"I'd be happy to conduct the Commander's defence, your honour." 

"Lieutenant Rickman?" 

"Fine, whatever." 

"Stow the attitude, Lieutenant. Court is in recess." 

"All rise!" 

Malcolm Reed slumped in his chair, "Oh, God, what a mess," he mumbled. 

"Yes," Stuart spoke briskly, "Let's go, Malcolm." 

Reed and Tucker sat on opposite sides of the table, waiting for Malcolm's father to return from a meeting in chambers. The silence was awkward. 

"How've you been?" Tucker asked tentatively. 

"Ah, not so bad. The brig here is much bigger than the one on Enterprise. How about you?" 

"Peachy," Tucker mimicked his lover's atitude. "I was sent up to Columbia. The place is a mess. I didn't even know your trial had started until your dad came to get me." 

"What did you tell him, Trip?" Malcolm asked uneasily. 

"I just told him what I did. I left out anything more personal." 

"Thanks," said Malcolm, scrubbing his face with his hands, "I don't know how many more shocks he or I could take." 

"I don't know," mused Trip, "Your pa's a tough old bird." 

"Trip!" Malcolm was surprised into a guffaw of laughter. At that moment the door opened and both men scrambled to their feet. Stuart Reed poked his head around the door, "This way, gentlemen. We have a court case to win." 

Judge Doohan looked out across his courtroom with a very forbidding gaze. The bailiff handed him a paper from the jury foreman. Doohan read it and then said, "Would the defendants please rise." Tucker and Reed stood at attention. "Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, on the charges of Gross Dereliction of Duty and Conduct Unbecoming a Starfleet Officer, the jury finds you Not Guilty. However the prosecution wish to enter a new charge of Perjury. In my opinion, such a charge can not be sustained. The laws of perjury exist to protect the pursuit of justice. I can not see how justice would be served by finding you guilty of such a charge," Judge Doohan leaned forward, "There is, however, a charge of wasting the court's time," he sat back, "and if I had the patience, Lieutenant Rickman, I would make that charge stick against you and your team!" The defence kept their expressions carefully neutral. "You are free to go, Lieutenant and I recommend that the Letter of Reprimand is removed from your record. As for you, Commander Tucker, on the charge of Dereliction of Duty, the jury finds you Guilty. I hereby order a Letter of Reprimand to be placed on your record. I've never known anything like this case! Court Dismissed!" The Judge made his stately way off the bench. 

"All rise," called the bailiff for what he hoped was the last time today. 

"Is it over now?" questioned Tucker. 

"Indeed it is. There are some processing procedures to go through, but they shouldn't take long. I'll see you outside with your crew," Stuart gestured to the gallery and when Tucker and Reed finally turned round the crew let out a resounding cheer. The two men waved as they were escorted to Processing. 

Stuart ambled over to the prosecution table where Lieutenant Rickman was angrily stuffing PADDs into his case. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Stuart said formally. 

"I've lost cases before," Rickman snarled. 

"I was referring to the loss of your brother, Mark. A shuttle accident, I understand." Rickman's agitated movements stilled. "Mark was second choice for the position of Tactical Officer on Enterprise. Captain Archer spoke highly of him in his personal logs, but the captain chose my son. Since Mark did not get the position he was assigned to Jupiter Station where the shuttle accident occurred." 

Rickman straightened and glared at Stuart Reed. "You and your son won. I lost. Good day to you." He stalked out of the courtroom. 

Reed turned to Lieutenant Sloan, "A very bitter man," he said softly. 

"Perhaps it's understandable," Sloan moved to follow Rickman out. 

"Lieutenant, are you any relation to Peter Sloan of Royal Navy Intelligence?" 

Sloan turned back, slowly, "You know my uncle?" 

"Yes, I thought there was a resemblance. Peter always enjoyed the dramatic too." He stepped close to Sloan. "I suspect that this farce was your doing," he whispered. "You played on Lieutenant Rickman's grief. You attempted to deny my son his career. Did you hope that if he had no choice Malcolm would have to join you?" 

Sloan smiled, "Your son has already joined us, Commander, he just doesn't know it yet." 

"I see." Reed regarded the smug figure in front of him. "A word of caution, Lieutenant. In many ways Malcolm would make an excellent covert officer, except in one. He will not break his principles. If you attempt to force him, he will betray you. Good day." Reed left Sloan standing alone in the court room. 

"She's a fine ship, Captain. You must be very proud." 

"I am, Mr Reed," Archer gazed around his bridge and his personnel, "I am very proud of my ship, and her crew." Archer finished his tour of inspection with his eyes on his Armoury Officer, "Very proud." 

"So you should be," Stuart said, gruffly, "there's no bigger ocean than space." He gazed at the viewer, currently showing the skies around Jupiter Station, "Magnificent," he breathed. 

"Lieutenant Reed, why don't you show the Commander to the mess-hall? I think the celebrations are scheduled to begin." 

"Aye, sir. This way, Commander." Malcolm led the way to the turbo- lift. Stuart permitted himself one last look around before following. The turbo-lift doors hissed shut behind them. 

"We were both right, Malcolm, but I was more wrong," Stuart said. 

"Father?" 

"I was wrong to try to deny you this life. This is your home now. I see that. On the other hand, you were wrong to risk it." Stuart turned to his son. "Don't make the same mistake again." 

Malcolm was saved from replying by the turbo-lift doors opening. Stuart stepped forward into the corridor. 

"Dad." 

Stuart turned back to his son. 

"What was your score?" 

"What score?" 

"Your court cases. Remember?" 

Stuart shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "Well, to tell the truth, I lost." 

"Which one?" 

"All of them." 

Malcolm gaped at him. "So what made you think you could defend me?" 

"You're my son." 

Malcolm grinned, shaking his head, "And you're my father." He stepped into the corridor and placed his arm over his father's shoulders, "Come on. We're missing the party." 

Father and son made their way to the mess hall. Malcolm cleared his throat and began, "Actually, while you're in this rather accommodating mood, there's something else I want to tell you..." 

"You're getting a promotion?" 

"No. It's about me and Trip..." 

They were nearly at the doors to the mess-hall. "Oh, I guessed that. You never did anything by halves, Malcolm..." 

The mess-hall doors opened to a crescendo of cheers, but all Malcolm could hear was his father's voice calling, "He'll be a very welcome addition to the family." And then he was drawn forward to complete the celebration. 

~the end~


End file.
